UN AVATAR EN PELIGRO
by Jrosass
Summary: Luego de 2 años de felicidad para mako y korra , ahora que esperan a su primer bebe, mismo se le fue arrebatado, mako y korra podrán enfrentar este nuevo obstáculo, lograran encontrar a su pequeño ken.. amon cumplirá sus deseos de venganza?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son propiedad de nickelodeon yo solo escribo historias que vienen a mi..**_

_**esperon que les guste.. bay **_

_**UN AVATAR EN PELIGRO**_

**Chapter 1: LO INESPERADO**

Habían pasado 2 años después de la derrota de amon y después de que korra recupero sus poderes, todo era paz en ciudad república pero no del todo parecía lo que era pues amon aun está vivo y se oculta en la ciudad impenetrable basing se al igual hiroshi sato quienes buscan vengarse del avatar…

Korra está esperando su primer hijo luego de dos años de relación con mako ya se casaron, mako trabaja en la estación de policía con la jefa beifong .

Korra debido a su estado ahora solo se mantiene en el templo del aire ya que pronto vendrá él bebe y quiere mantenerse en buen estado para su llegada, al igual que mako está ancioso pues será padre y en todo momento cuando puede llamar al templo para preguntar por korra , situación que se ha vuelto una costumbre para los maestros aire…

Ellos se mudaron al templo del aire para que su bebe naciera en ciudad república, antes vivian el en polo sur pero decidieron ir a ciudad república por él bebe. Tenzin y su familia estaban encantados por su llegada asi que prepararon una habitación para ellos luego de que tenían mucho tiempo sin verlos…

Era una mañana fría y nublosa en ciudad república, en el templo del aire , en una habitación dormían una hermosa mujer morena de cabello castaño hasta los hombros lo tenía suelto y un hombre de tez blanca y cabellera color negro dormían plácidamente abrazados.

Cuando Korra abrió sus ojos aun con sueño : mako, mako…- dijo korra. Emm… em .. Que… - dijo mako entre el sueño .

¡MAKO!- dijo korra.

¡QUE EL BEBE!-dijo mako.

¡NO!- Dijo korra

Te tienes que ir al trabajo- dijo korra.

Si no la jefa beifong te matara si no llegas temprano -dijo korra.

A si claro.-dijo mako

Pero antes ya te dije que te amo –dijo mako.

No aun no- dijo korra con una sonrisa en su cara.

Pues te amo – dijo mako en un susurro en su oído mientras se acercaba tentativamente a sus labios.

Yo también – dijo korra. Quien termino con el espacio entre sus labios y lo beso apasionadamente cuando sintieron que el bebe dio una patada.

Que fue eso? –dijo mako

Creo que fue El bebe, también quiere que le digas que lo quieres mako – dijo korra. Con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y mako empezó a mimarlo y a decirle te quiero bebe. En tono de padre amoroso.

Y ambos se miraron fijamente y se dieron un beso.

Bueno creo que es hora que me cambie para ir al trabajo -dijo mako.

Si ire a la cocina a ver si penma ya preparo el desayuno. – dijo korra.

En la cocina se encontraba penma preparando el desayuno para todos , cuando llego korra con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días penma- dijo korra

Buenos días hija, como amaneciste- dijo penma

Bien, todo es tan tranquilo aquí- dijo.

Claro, espero que a tu bebe le parezca acogedor el templo del aire- dijo penma.

Claro que le gustara- dijo korra con una sonrisa, pasando su mano por su panza.

Fue cuando llegaron los pequeños maestros aire como siempre meenlo todo atolondrado, no había cambiado a pesar de que habían pasado dos años.

En cambio jinora parecía más madura pero no dejaba de leer esos libros con historias románticas o de aventura.

Ikki siempre alegre y preguntona como siempre…

Todos entraron a la mesa luego de que penma terminara el desayuno con la ayuda de korra.

Desayunaron contentos contando anécdotas.

Luego de desayunar mako y tenzin se despidieron pues mako tenía que ir al trabajo y tenzin como era un concejal tenía que cosas con ciudad república.

Ya me voy amor- dijo mako

Te voy a extrañar mako, al igual que él bebe- dijo korra

Yo también los extrañare, tratare de venir temprano para pasar más tiempo juntos- dijo mako

Verdad que sí! Bebe, - dijo mako en tono mimador.

Cosa que a korra le dio risa.

De que te ries- dijo mako

De cómo suenas, eres tan mimador- dijo korra. En tono de burla

Asi- dijo mako. Algo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

No te enojes , solo me dio algo de ternura como le hablabas a nuestro bebe- dijo korra, acercándose a mako lentamente, abrazándolo por el cuello haciendo que mako se pusiera nervioso y perdiera su postura, y su manos se fueran a su cintura abrazándola también claro teniendo cuidado pues podían lastimar al bebe.

Te amo- dijo mako. Besando a korra en los labios, beso que correspondió korra con ternura.

Hasta que tenzin llego y los interrumpió haciendo sonar un ronquido, el cual fue suficiente para separarlos.

Vámonos ya – dijo tenzin. Tomando su barbilla con su mano.

Claro- dijo mako. Algo aturdido.

Adiós, Vendré temprano para verte esta noche- dijo mako. Claro dejándole un pequeño beso en su frente a korra.

Está bien te estaré esperando, adiós- dijo korra. Despidiéndoos. Viendo cómo se iban en oogi.

Cuando mako llego observo que habían muchas personas en la estación policial por lo que mako le pregunto a la jefa beifong de lo que sucedía.

Jefa que pasa porque hay mucha gente aquí, paso algo- dijo mako algo preocupado.

Si, hiroshi sato escapo y no sabemos dónde se encuentra- dijo beifong algo preocupada.

Que!- dijo mako, muy preocupado, pues él podría vengarse del avatar, korra estaría en peligro con hiroshi libre podría hacer algo terrible en contra de korra o los maestros, cosa que preocupada mucho a mako.

No tienen pistas sobre el—pregunto mako

No, al parecer escapo anoche, usando unos de esos guantes eléctricos para poder escapar y burlar a la policía- dijo beifong.

Tendremos que alarmar a todos los policías para que reguarde cada lugar de ciudad republica-dijo beifong

Tambien hay que proteger a korra!- dijo mako muy preocupado.

Con el libre no sé qué podría hacerle a korra, ahora que ella esta vulnerable por nuestro bebe- dijo mako.

Claro, enviare refuerzos para que vayan al templo del aire, no te preocupes – dijo beifong, posando su mano en el hombro de mako. Con una sonrisa.

Mako se quedó muy preocupado por la situación, korra no podía alterarse por nada ya que él bebe estaba por nacer.

Mientras tanto…

Ya estamos listos amon para atacar esta noche –dijo hiroshi.

Muy bien , hoy será el dia en que el avatar se dé cuenta de mi poder, y se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado- dijo amon. Con quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero estaba dispuesto a vengarse del avatar korra.

Hiroshi, espero que tu plan de distracción funcione a la perfeccion, necesito que el avatar este sola esta noche para estar uno a uno- dijo amon.

Claro, todo saldrá como lo planeamos- dijo hiroshi. Con una sonrisa es su boca, dispuesto a vengarse del avatar por separarlo de su hija asami.

Llamaban en la estación policial, alertando a todos de una ataque con meca tanques igualitarios , la jefa beifong mando a todos los policías metal a la zona de ataque donde estaban atacando hiroshi sato como distracción.

Mako , ve con un grupo de policías metal – dijo beifong

Los alcanzaremos en un rato, con tenzin- dijo beifong.

Claro- dijo mako, muy preocupado, no sabía si se trataba de una trampa, solo le pedía a los espíritus que no le pasara nada a korra, mientras el estaba en su trabajo, le prometió llegar temprano pero esto era alarmante se trataba de hiroshi sato, era muy peligroso que siguiera libre

Korra se encontraba en el jardín posando sus manos en su panza, sonriendo porque estaba muy ilusionada por la llegada del bebe y claro esperando a mako, mientras los maestros aire estaban adentro de la casa al igual que penma, los guardianes estaban escuchando uno de esos partidos como siempre.

Mientras que en globo aéreo estaba amon rumbo al templo del aire, para secuestrar al avatar korra. Ha llegado tu hora avatar- dijo amon. Dirigiendo al templo…

**CONTINUARA...**

**subiré el próximo capitulo que se llamara_ jugadas de destino_ hasta la próxima..**

**por fa su opinión cuenta mucho para mi díganme si esta bueno o mal , y en que puedo mejorar.. sorry pero soy nueva en esto...**

**reviews...?**


	2. Chapter 2: Jugadas del destino

**Hoolaa. Les traigo el capítulo 2 de mi historia se que me he tardado mucho pero no he tenido tiempo para seguirla bueno gracias a todos los que me siguen .**

**Espero les guste… saludos.**

**Chapter: 2 Jugadas del destino.**

Luego de que hiroshi sato escapo se supo que estaba libre, la policía estaba alerta ya que podía ser un peligro para la ciudad, se supo de un ataque con Meca tanques y se supone que sea hiroshi quien lidera este ataque… decian en la radio

Asami iba en su satomovil, cuando por la radio que tenía el satomovil se dio aviso a todos los policías metal que se reunieran al norte de la ciudad ya que ahí se lideraba el ataque de igualitarios.

Que papa está libre, pero cuando escapo- dijo asami. Muy sorprendida por la noticia, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde se centraba el ataque.

No puedo permitir que papa siga haciendo mas daño- dijo asami. a si misma

Mako se dirigía con su motocicleta, junto con un grupo de policías a la zona donde estaba atacando el grupo de igualitarios. No permitiré que hiroshi siga libre, puede ser un peligro , en especial para mi amada korra – decía mako en sus pensamientos.

La jefa beifong junto con tenzin se dirigían a la zona.

No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, si hubiera puesto más vigilancia- dijo lin muy preocupada.

No te preocupes todo se acabara esta noche, detendremos a hiroshi- dijo tenzin, tratando de aliviar a lin.

* * *

Todo está saliendo a la perfección- dijo uno de los ayudantes de amon,

Muy bien- dijo Amón.

Vamos a atacar en silencio – dijo Amón

El globo descendió lentamente por la parte de atrás de la isla, empezaron a bajar por medio de cuerdas, sigilosamente extendiéndose por los alrededores de la isla.

Mama, mama mira este...- dijo meelo

Esta bien hijo- dijo penma, con rohan en sus brazos.

Cuando entraron los igualitarios y los atraparon, aunque los maestros aire se defendieron por unos instantes, terminaron en manos de los igualitarios.

Korra pareció oir unos ruidos extraños en los alrededores y dentro de la casa, por lo que se levanto de donde estaba.

Quien está ahí?- dijo korra.

Cuando salieron los igualitarios con los maestros aire atados por las manos , al igual que penma. Junto con amon al mando de ellos.

Nos volvemos a encontrar joven avatar- dijo amon, acercándose a ella.

Vaya, vaya veo que esperas un hijo, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado- dijo amon

Korra solo tomo su panza con una mano y la otra la tenia en posición de ataque.

Que vienes a buscar amon, no tuviste suficiente antes- dijo korra

Solo vine por ti avatar, aún tenemos una pelea pendiente- dijo amon

Tu antes pudiste librarte de mi, pero ahora no, aun faltas de ser igualizada- dijo amon

Dejalos ir amon, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto- dijo korra.

Los dejare ir si tu vienes conmigo avatar- dijo amon

Korra estaba entre la espada y la pared no sabia que hacer en esos momentos de angustia, desearía no estar en esas circunstancias en ese momento. Korra miro a los jóvenes maestros aire podía ver su angustia y la de penma, ellos no merecían sufrir por su culpa ,por lo que no tuvo otra opción. Pensaba que era una locura, estaba preocupada por ellos y también por su bebe.

Esta bien amon, ire contigo- dijo korra. Muy triste y preocupada a la vez.

Has hecho bien joven avatar- dijo amon.

Rapido llévenla a la nave- dijo amon ,

Los igualitarios tomaron a korra y la subieron con cuidado mientras que amon subia también.

Es hora de irnos- dijo amon

* * *

MIENTRAS QUE EN CIUDAD REPÚBLICA…

Mako se encontraba luchando contra los mecatanques junto con los policías metal, mako lanzaba llamaradas, pero eran demasiado fuertes habían derrotado casi a todos los policías metal electrocutándolos.

Mako estaba prácticamente solo luchando contra hiroshi.

Moriras maestro fuego- dijo hiroshi quien controlaba la maquina. Y lanzaba un ataque.

No lo creo- dijo mako esquivando el ataque del mecatanque con un salto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran llamarada de fuego.

Pero mako se descuido y cayo al suelo y hiroshi sato lo iba a golpear cuando llegaron tenzin y beifong contratacando a hiroshi sato.

Parece que no puedes cuidarte solo chico- dijo beifong dandolela mano a mako para que se pudiera levantar.

Muchacho estas bien – le pregunto preocupado tenzin.

Si, estoy bien – dijo mako.

Mientras que hiroshi luego de ser golpeado por tenzin con aire control, estaba huyendo no sin antes dar la orden a los demás igualitarios que los mataran a todos.

Hiroshi sato pudo escapar de ese lugar para reunirse con amon para luego huir a ba sing se junto con el avatar.

Mako no pudo seguirlo ya que intervinieron los igualitarios y se descuido y uno de ellos lo golpeo y lo electrocutaron.

Mako!- grito tenzin para ir a defenderlo pero pronto el también fue electrocutado.

Beifong no pudo seguir peleando con ellos por ir a evitar que se llevaran a tenzin y mako a los camiones.

Por lo que los demás huyeron ni los policías metal puedieron contra los igualitarios.

Mako despertó luego de ser electrocutado, y claro que beifong había despertado a tenzin con una cachetada como siempre.

Que paso? – pregunto mako. levantándose del suelo.

Parece que los igualitarios huyeron no pudimos detener a hiroshi – dijo beifong muy preocupada.

Tenzin se había levantado del suelo, cuando no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Una nave esta sobre la isla del templo del aire.

Lin! Mako!- los llamo tenzin

Tenemos que regresar pronto a la isla, parece que están atacando ahora – dijo tenzin muy preocupado.

Penma! Y los niños , tenemos que irnos rápido!- grito tenzin

Mako no podía creer lo que tenzin les estaba diciendo, korra el amor de su vida estaba allí y pronto daría a luz tenia que llegar a tiempo si no ¿ no quería pensar en lo que pasaría.

Lin, mako y tenzin subieron en oogi para dirigirse de inmediato hacia la isla lo mas pronto posible para evitar una desgracia.

* * *

Mientras que korra ya hacia dentro de la nave de amon, mientras observaba detenidamente como los igualitarios liberaban a los maestros aire. Y la llamaban insistentemente porque no estaban de acuerdo de que ella accediera a la petición de amon.

Será mejor para ustedes.-dijo korra en sus pensamientos. Ella no podía permitir que ellos sufrieran por su culpa.

Muy bien avatar , te tengo preparada una sorpresa – dijo amon acercándose a ella.

Amárrenla, que no se les escape, aunque no creo que quiera causar problemas no? – dijo amon

Claro que no - dijo korra muy triste no podía hacer nada en su estado si no su bebe podría estar en peligro.

La nave de amon ya se había alejado de la isla para partir hacia ba sing se allí llevaría a cabo su plan.

* * *

Mako, lin y tenzin pudian ver como la nave se alejaba por lo que trataron de llegar mas rápido pero era imposible ya estaban demasiado lejos.

Ooogi llego a la isla y de inmediato tenzin le pregunto a penma si estaban bien.

Si , tenzin pero korra, amon se llevo a korra – dijo penma muy preocupada.

Mako , sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar que korra había sido secuestrada por amon.

Pero como? – pregunto mako.

Pues.. korra decidió acceder a la petición de amon de irse a cambio de dejarnos a nosotros libres – dijo penma

Mako solo dio media vuelta a todos, tenia que hacer algo para rescatar a su korra y a su hijo ya que pronto daría a luz.

Al mismo tiempo qe llegaban bolin y asami a la isla.

Mako! – grito su hermano desde lejos.

Que paso? Escuhamos en la radio sobre la persecución de mi padre – dijo asami

Fui a ese lugar pero me dijeron que escapo y que los encontraría aqui- dijo asami

Mako no había contestado a sus preguntas solo se limito a decir.

Se llevaron a korra- dijo mako mirando hacia el suelo.

Lo siento mucho hermano pero la encontraremos- dijo bolin posando su mano en su hombro.

Si mako la encontraremos a como de lugar – dijo asami.

No te preocupes chico, mandare a mis maestros metal a que divisen hacia donde se dirigió la nave de amon y asi daremos con el y el avatar.- dijo beifong al mismo tiempo que le pedia a tenzin que le prestara su teléfono de casa para avisar a sus oficiales.

Mako solo contesto un gracias, podía sentir como su alma moria por dentro de saber que korra estaba con ese loco maestro sangre pero se preguntaba a si mismo como? Y cuando? Fue que todo paso .

Mako callo de rodillas de pensar en su debilidad por ser muy tonto en haber caído en esa trampa y no haber llegado a tiempo por korra.

Pero te encontrare korra, aunque tenga que buscarte en todos lados lo hare – dijo mako entre sus pensamientos. dando un golpe con sus manos en el suelo.

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews?**

**Sus reviews son muy importantes para mí….**

**Hasta la próxima ,,, cuídense ….**


	3. Chapter 3: El dolor del olvido

**espero que les guste... y de por si gracias a los que dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi...**

Chapter 3: El dolor del olvido.

Señor amon hemos llegado a ba sing se- dijo un ayudante de amon

Muy bien-

Denle aviso al oficial denn-

Muy bien señor-

Ustedes apresúrense a preparar al avatar para el descenso de la nave- le ordeno amon a uno de sus ayudantes.

Señor el oficial denn a dado la orden de que podemos aterrizar pero en silencio-

Prepárense-

Bienvenidos a ba sing se, tienen al avatar- pregunto deen

Claro que si, ese era el trato-

Pero hay un problema esta embarazada- dijo amon

No importa ya veremos que haremos con su bebe a momento que de a luz-

Sáquenla-

Los ayudantes de amon sacaron al avatar de la nave la tenían amarrada de las manos.

Donde estamos?- replico korra

No te preocupes aquí es donde será tu tumba joven avatar y nadie podrá venir por ti ni siquiera ese maestro fuego estamos muy lejos de todos ellos-

No puedes hacer esto amon-

Pronto caerá tu malvado plan ya verás ellos me encontraran y sufrirás las consecuencias-

Llévenla hacia la guarida bajo tierra- ordeno denn

Korra no opuso resistencia pues sabia las consecuencias de esto si trataba de huir podría sufrir su bebe que estaba a punto de nacer.

Nadie sospecha sobre este plan- pregunto amon

Claro que no tengo a todos los oficiales comiendo de la palma de mi mano además yo soy el oficial al mando por ahora en ba sing se , luego de que el gobernante se fue de viaje, lo cual se lo propuse yo. Sabia que no fallarías en lo de nuestro trato al parecer cumpliste con tu promesa de traer al avatar-

Tal como lo acordamos-

Yo también quiero librarme del avatar ha traído muchos problemas, el mundo estará mejor sin el- dijo denn

Claro que si denn, claro que si- dijo amon con una voz de seguridad.

* * *

Muchacho me han comunicado que al parecer tienen las coordenadas donde se encuentra amon- dijo beifong quien había terminado de hablar.

Donde se encuentra dígame- le exigió mako

Tranquilo muchacho, estas muy desesperado, asi no podras encontrar a korra-

Lo siento, es que no soporto esto, no se dónde esta korra y que le esté haciendo amon –

Esta bien muchacho-

Me dijeron que tomo rumbo al reino tierra hacia la ciudad de ba sing se-

Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- le contesto mako

Espera ¡-

No podemos irnos ahora, hay que preparar todo para emboscar a amon y asi poder rescatar a korra-

Cuanto tiempo-

Talvez por esta noche, mañana partiremos- posando su mano en el hombro del maestro fuego.

Esta bien- dijo mako un poco desesperado revolviendo su cabellera, no podía creer que tenia que esperar una noche para poder ir en busca de korra, no lo soportaría….

Me voy debo preparar a mis policías metal para ir rumbo hacia ba sing se,- dijo beifong despidiéndose de todos. No sin antes darles las indicaciones al grupo avatar quien acompañaría en la búsqueda.

Korra espero que estes bien- pensó mako mientras escuchaba a la jefa

* * *

Nadie los encontrara en este lugar, se supone que es la ciudad mas resguardada nadie sospechara que aquí esta el avatar-

Eso espero deen- le contesto amon

Tráiganla¡- ordeno

Korra no podía hacer nada mas que acceder, si no lo hacia las consecuencias podían ser muy graves para su bebe que pronto estaba en camino, lo único que la mantenía en pie era su bebe y su amado mako, por lo pronto tenia que hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

Pasaras la noche aquí joven avatar-

Al parecer era un cuarto acogedor pero por fuera tenia una jaula.

Korra accedió a entrar no tuvo otra opción.

Aquí te quedaras y no intentes hacer nada sino sufrirás las consecuencias- le advirtió amon sujetando su barbilla con frialdad.

Cerraron muy bien la jaula para que korra no pudiera salir mientras habían unos igualitarios vigilando la entrada de este.

Mako donde estas- dijo korra en su pensamiento mientras se sentaba en la pequeña cama que este poseía.

Tranquilo bebe ¡saldremos de esto- dijo mientras posaba su mano en su panza.

* * *

Mako se encontraba en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, el secuestro de korra lo tenían muy tenso, tenia que hacer algo para recuperarla pronto, pensaba mucho en korra y su bebe.

Korra donde, donde estaras-

No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada tengo que ir por korra, es ahora o nunca.-

No puedo esperar a que la jefa diga que podemos ir por ella.

No-

Mientras tomaba unas cuantas cosas para ir por korra hacia ba sing se sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Espero te encuentres bien mi korra, no parare hasta encontrarse en ba sing se-

* * *

Ah, ayy- se escuchaban los gritos que al parecer eran de korra estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Rápidamente los igualitarios dieron aviso a amon para saber que hacer.

Que pasa?- pregunto amon

El avatar esta a punto de dar a luz-

Denn, trae a la mejor curandera, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando- dijo amon después de irse

**OOOOOO**

Respira…- le decía la curandera

Ya viene…-

Ahhh-

Se pudo escuchar los chillidos del pequeño bebe.

Esta bien- pregunto korra convaleciente-

Claro que si es un fuerte y hermoso niño-

La curandera lo puso entre los brazos de korra, era hermoso tenia los ojos de mako era algo grandioso el tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Mi pequeño ken- dijo entre sollozos

Eres igual que tu padre-

Tranquila me lo llevare y pronto te lo dare-

Pero quiero estar un poco mas con el-

Ya pronto podras por ahora descansa-

**Oooooo**

Que hago con el bebe señor amon.

Desaparecelo, lo mas lejos posible- le dijo.

Ella se fue del lugar, Amón le dio lo suficiente para que se fuera lejos con el bebe.

**0000000**

Lleven al avatar a la cámara donde le borren la memoria, este será el principio de mi plan, quitarle a su hijo y luego que no recuerde nada-

ni a sus seres queridos-

luego me librare de ella para siempre-

**Eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado. gracias a todos los que me siguen con esta historia y nos vemos en el proximo capi.**

**saluditos a todos los que dejan sus reviews.**

**besitos... hasta el proximo... capi...**


	4. Chapter 4: No me reconoces

**Hollaa primero que nada agradezco a esas personitas que dejaron sus reviews enserio mil gracias y sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capi a leer… espero les guste lo hice con mucho esfuerzo por estar sin tiempo libre…**

**Chapter 4: ¡no me reconoces¡**

Luego de que korra tuviera a su bebe, amon le dijo a la curandera que se llevara lejos al bebe de ella. Korra lastimosamente no sabe nada porque no recuerda nada ahora….

Enciérrenla hasta que llegue el momento oportuno- ordeno amon a sus ayudantes.

Avísenme cuando llegue hiroshi sato- dijo.

Korra fue llevada a una prisión totalmente de metal, ella estaba inconsciente ahora.

Claro que amon tenía su plan previsto con exactitud pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitaba a hiroshi en ese plan por ahora solo debía esperar a su regreso para ejecutarlo.

**OooOOOooooOOOOooOoOO**

Mako ingeniosamente logro abordar un barco como lo hizo korra a escondidas llevaba todo lo necesario para disfrazarse como lo habían hecho ella y el para rescatar a bolin pero esta vez el tenia que hacerlo para salvar al amor de su vida y su futuro hijo.

Llegare a tiempo amor- decía mako.

**OOOOOOOOOoOooooooOoo**

**En ciudad republica….. **

Muchachos…-gritaba bolin

Mako… mako no esta- decía bolin muy agitado.

A que te refieres bolin?- decía asami alistando su mochila para el viaje.

No esta, tampoco están unas cosas de el- decía

Debemos avisarle a tenzin- dijo preocupada asami.

Ambos chicos contaron lo sucedido a tenzin y lin..

Debemos apresurarnos antes de que este chico haga una tontería- decía lin mientras caminaba hacia afuera para salir inmediatamente hacia basing se.

Cuídense- decía penma con los niños.

Todos salieron inmediatamente antes de que algo malo pasara con el maestro fuego. Alla se reunirían con las fuerzas unidas de la nación del fuego, ya que las noticias habían llegado hasta la nación del fuego y por supuesto que todas las naciones se preocupaban por su avatar…

**OOOOOooooooOooooooooOooo**

Ya habían pasado cerca de 7 horas desde que partio de ciudad republica estaba a punto de llegar. Pero a su mente llegaron las interrogantes como haría para entrar, para buscar información era confuso pero trataría de hacer su mayor esfuerzo ahora más que nada para poder encontrarla a salvo.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que la encontraría a pesar de los pesares. Tenía que hacerlo no podía dejar de pensar en ella luego de que desapareció, estaba preocupado por su hijo, ya eran dias en que korra lo tendría, se preguntaba a el si ya había nacido, aun se culpaba por lo sucedido.

**OOOOooOoooO**

Luego de un tiempo determinado tiempo el barco había salido de este con sumo cuidado de que las personas se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el barco.

Salio casi a puntillas sin hacer ruido de la zona de carga, pero cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido tropezó y boto unas cajas. Upps- dijo el maestro fuego viendo a todas las personas que se le quedaban viendo.

Hey tu qué haces aquí muchacho- le dijo un hombre robusto con voz fuerte mientras dejaba la caja que llevaba en las manos en el suelo. Con la intención de darle una lección por irse de polizón en el barco.

Gracias por el viaje- dijo alejándose de ahí lo más rápido posible para que no lo atraparan. Detrás de el se disponían a seguirlo toda la tripulación, para su suerte no lo alcanzaron.

Mas tarde::::

Bien aquí estoy voy por ti korra- decía delante de la gran puerta que custodiaban soldades de basing se.

**OOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooo**

Disculpe jefa ya llegamos- preguntaba bolin insistente

Aun no faltan 2 horas para llegar, despreocúpate encontraremos a tu amiga- decía la jefa beifong

Tranquilízate bolin se que estas preocupado por tu hermano y korra pero llegaremos a tiempo-decia asami dándole su apoyo.

Gracias asami- le contesto amable.

**OoOOOoOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOoo**

El maestro fuego cumplió su cometido entro a la ciudad impenetrable sin despertar sospechas, al parecer le sirvió de mucho cambiar su forma de vestir por una persona del reino tierra.

Ya dentro de la ciudad impenetrable claro que no le resultaría fácil encontrarla y sobre todo tratándose de un secuestro liderado por amon el enemigo que se había dado por muerto. Pero trataría de encontrarla lo mas rápido posible.

Se acerco a una jovencita de cabello medio largo color negro que se encontraba comprando en el mercado de la ciudad- disculpe usted sabe donde queda el centro de la ciudad- le pregunto ingenuo esperando la respuesta de la joven.

Claro, si quieres te puedo llevar- se ofrecio la joven

Te lo agradecería mucho- le contesto el ojidorado amablemente

Entonces que esperamos- dijo esta coqueta. Mientras tomaba el brazo de mako casi súbitamente mientras lo llevaba por la ciudad.

Nunca se encuentran hombres como tu como te llamas?- le pregunto

Yo… me llamo- se quedo pensando si decir o no su nombre.

Pues yo soy sin- mintió mako con tal de encontrarla haría todo lo posible porque nadie descubriera quien era en realidad en esa ciudad.

Qué lindo nombre yo me llamo mira gusto en conocerte guapo- le dijo la joven mientras se pegaba más a él.

Gracias, pero apresuremos quieres- tratando de separarse de ella. Pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que Mira lo llevaría a ese lugar.

Luego de tanto dar vueltas en la ciudad nunca llegaban porque mira lo hacia a propósito para pasar mas tiempo con el.

En un momento desesperación al ver que ella se distrajo comprándose algo para verse bien para "el". Se dispuso a buscar por su propia cuenta, cuando de repente diviso a lo lejos un hombre muy parecido a hiroshi.

Corrió para verlo mas de cerca al confirmar que se trataba de el. Vio una oportunidad de que el mismo lo guiara hasta korra.

Se dispuso a seguirlo hasta un pasadizo de un pequeño puesto de mercado. Ya dentro de este camino sigilosamente.

Con sumo cuidado de no encontrarse con los seguidores de amon ya que mantendrían la zona muy bien cuidada.

Ya muy cerca de su objetivo se encontró con escoltas seguidores de amon que resguardaban una puerta secreta que conducia a otro corredor.

Piensa mako que harias en situaciones como estas- se decía escondido detrás de la pared.

Luego de pensarlo no le quedo otra opción que atacarlos silenciosamente quitarles sus ropas y vestirse de igualitario.

Abriendo la puerta entro con una única razón encontrar a korra lo mas rápido posible ahora.

Entrando y saliendo de cada pasadizo que encontraba cuidándose que no se percataran de su presencia extraña se dispuso a buscar por el lugar.

Se topó con unos igualitarios que cuidaban una prisión de metal con lo cual el les mintió diciendo que su jefe amon solicitaba su presencia. Ellos accedieron difícilmente dejándolo a cargo de esa prisión no podía quedarse ahí parado afuera de esta tenía que entrar para ver si en esta se encontraba ella.

Por suerte no tuvo que seguir buscando más la había encontrado ahí estaba, no podía creerlo era ella sus ojos no le mentían era su korra estaba inconsiente pero ahí se encontraba sana y salva, le daba gracias a los espiritus por haberla encontrado a tiempo que ese maestro sangre le hubiera hecho algo.

Se Quito la máscara para que ella lo reconociera y no creyera que era un igualitario, Pero al tratar de levantarla se percató que ya no tenía ese bulto en su vientre, al parecer ya había nacido el bebe, pero la pregunta era donde estaba.

Korra.. korra me escuchas- le repetia insistente a que ella diera alguna señal de vida.

La maestra agua abrió los ojos lentamente en los brazos de mako.- quien eres tu- le dijo precipitadamente muy asustada, alejándose de el y levantándose para atacarlo.

¿De que hablas? Si soy yo korra- mako- le contesto muy extrañado por su reacción.

No se quién eres pero seguramente eres uno de ellos-

Quienes me encerraron aquí y no me dejan salir- dijo casi a gritos.

Guarda silencio korra yo no quiero hacerte daño, vine a ayudarte amor- dijo tratándose de acercarse a ella cuidándose de no hacer mucho ruido.

Aléjate de mi no quiero verte, vete yo me las arreglare sola.- dijo quitando de golpe las manos de mako.

Korra por favor a que juegas- dijo ingenuo este no sabiendo lo que le ocurria a korra.

Cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la celda de korra al parecer eran unos igualitarios a vigilar la zona.

Korra no hay tiempo para rodeos debemos irnos de aquí- le dijo mako tomándola del brazo y sacándola de ahí casi a la fuerza pero accedió-

Corrieron tratando de no toparse con los seguidores de amon que resguardaban el lugar, - vamos debemos avanzar- le dijo en voz baja tomándola de la mano.

Estaban cerca lo iban a lograr pero no todo era color de rosa, fueron divisados pronto por algunos de ellos y emboscados casi en la salida, ambos trataron de defenderse pero cayeron los dos electrocutados por los igualitarios. Quienes inmediatamente dieron aviso al maestro sangre.

Vaya, vaya no esperaba esto- dijo sorprendido con voz ronca caminando alrededor de ellos que ya hacían tirados en el suelo completamente inconsientes.

No estaba en mi plan pero por interferir en mis planes sufrirá igual que su querida avatar- decía este.

Ese tonto maestro no sabia en lo que se metia al seguirme hasta aquí, asi pagara lo que hizo por poner a mi hija en mi contra- decía casi a carcajadas hiroshi sato quien al parecer fingio que lo seguía mako para que cayera en la trampa en manos de amon al igual que el avatar.

Al parecer adelantaremos los planes de lo que teníamos previsto- decía amon muy seguro y sombrio. Ahora los dos cayeron en la trampa llegaran a tiempo la jefa beifong con sus tropas o llegaran demasiado tarde… que paso con el pequeño ken…

**OOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOO**

**Bueno amigos y amigas hasta aquí este capi espero haya sido de su agrado, espero continuarlo lo mas pronto posible creo por cuestiones del estudio no podre por un tiempo, pero hare un esfuerzo por no hacerlos esperar.. **

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido,.. dejen sus reviews porfisss.. sip… me animan a seguirlo…. Cuídense..**

**Agradezco a todos los que dejan sus comentarios. Y también a los que no xD **

**Atte. Su amiga jrosass…..**

**Dejen sus reviews siiiiiiiiiii bay hasta el próximo capitulo… **


	5. Chapter 5: Cuando el destino es cruel

**Chapter 5: Cuando el destino es cruel.**

La armada se había hecho presente por fin luego de un arduo viaje llegaron los policías metal acompañados por el equipo avatar en búsqueda de korra y de la tontería que hizo mako. Venir solo era un gran peligro.

Bien dispérsense a los alrededores.- le ordeno la jefa.

Que hacemos nosotros?.- preguntaron bolin y asami.

Traten de que no los vean, busquen donde puedad.- le objeto la jefa.

Bien donde comenzamos?.- pregunto bolin

No se, donde estarán?.-

Espero se encuentren bien ahora.- deseaba bolin

Se dispusieron a buscar y preguntar a las personas si no habían visto algo extraño últimamente o visto al avatar. Era algo imposible que ellos supieran pero lo intentarían.

**OOOOoooooOOOOOoo**

Mientras que en una celda de metal se encontraban los dos desmayados, al parecer los llevaban para un lugar extraño. Iban por medio de tierra control bajo tierra.

La morena abrió sus ojos lentamente, al parecer se despertó por el ruido que escuchaba.

Que paso?.-

Por fin despiertas korra.- se alegro mako al ver que dio señales de estar bien.

Aun sigues aquí?.-le reclamo la chica.

Ves lo que ocasionas.- dijo la morena mientras lo señalaba con odio.

Korra, aun sigues sin reconocerme?, que te paso amor.- le decía mako mientras se acercaba a ella.

Déjame en paz, por tu culpa no se que nos vayan a hacer.- decía korra muy enojada.

Korra tu eres mi esposa yo no haría nada que te hiciera daño, yo… te amo.-

Deja de repetir que me amas, no te conozco, no se quien rayos eres.- repetia la avatar con voz fuerte. Realmente sentía dolor en su cabeza al escuchar la voz de ese chico al repetirle que la amaba.

Era cierto lo que ese chico le decía.- se preguntaba a si misma.

Yo te amo korra, tienes que recordar, llevamos dos años juntos, que te hicieron esos malditos.- le contesto mako mientras tomaba su mano.

Del rostro de la chica salieron unas lagrimas en su mejilla, no sabia porque pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que en su vida le habían quitado algo que era muy valioso para ella, pero que era, daba vueltas en su mente tratando de recordar lo que paso, ese chico le recordaba algo, pero al tratar de hacerlo le dolia muy fuerte la cabeza.

No se, no se.- decía fustrada korra llorando

Esta bien korra, yo estoy contigo.- le decía mako mientras colocaba la cabeza de korra en su pecho. Pero no podía evitar que había pasado con korra y el bebe.

Sabia que no tenia que precionarla, pero tenia que recordar lo mas pronto posible.

**OOOOooooOOOOOOOoo**

En un lugar muy lejos en el polo norte…

Abuela ya regresaste.- repetia su hija

Apurate mi hermana esta a punto de dar a luz.- decía la hija

Claro ahora voy.- le dijo

Mama y este bebe¡.- le pregunto la niña ignorante a todo eso.

Lo abandono su madre y vivirá con nosotros ahora.-

Que hermoso es, tiene ojos dorados, que bello es.- decía la niña

Donde esta tu hermana?.-

Esta alla, vamos.-

Al llegar…

La curandera hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de salvar al bebe de su hija, pero llego tarde el parto se complico, el bebe estaba muerto.

De alguna manera me tenias que servir.- decía la curandera al pequeño ken.

Mama dime donde esta mi hijo?.- pregunto somnolienta la hija.

Es este pequeño, es muy hermoso.- le respondio. La curandera sabia muy bien lo que hacia, pretendía engañar a su hija, diciéndole que ese era su hijo. No pensaba decirle que su verdadero hijo estaba muerto. Al mismo tiempo cumplia el mandato de amon, y trataba de no causarle un dolor a su hija.

Que hermoso te llamare kazu como tu padre.- le susurraba al pequeño bebe.

**OOooooOOOOOooo**

Luego de un tiempo…

Korra y mako fueron llevados a un lugar extraño, en una montaña fuera de basing se, amon no solo pretendía quitarles sus poderes sino también la vida. Para acabar de una vez con todo, y el ser el único que tendrá el poder sobre ciudad republica y porque no sobre las demás naciones, sin un avatar que los proteja.

Muy bien ha llegado el momento.-

Sáquenlos quiero que vean por ultimo el mundo porque ya no lo verán.- decía amon

**OOOOooooooOO**

Encontraron algo?.- pregunto la jefa a sus oficiales.

No jefa, estamos en eso.-

Sigan no podemos parar hasta encontrarla.- le ordeno.

Jefa la encontraron?.- pregunto bolin

Nada muchacho.- le respondio beifong.

Cuando llegara tenzin con la armada de la nación del fuego, ya se esta demorando, necesitamos mas ayuda.- decía beifong

Esperemos ya la encontraremos.- decía asami.

Bolin estaba algo fustrado al no saber nada de su hermano y korra noto que una chica los llamaba desde lejos

Que tal si le preguntamos a esa chica de alla.- señalo bolin a asami.

Quien ella?.- pero que podría saber una niña como ella.- le contesto asami.

No se, pero nos esta llamando, talvez sepa algo.-

No lo se bolin, talvez sea una perdida de tiempo, mejor sigamos buscando.-

Me parece que si sabe algo.-

No, vámonos ya.-

Esta bien.- acepto bolin aunque no podía negar que esa chica sabia algo sobre la búsqueda.

Sin saber que esa chica era la misma que conocio a mako como Shin, ella sabia quien era el avatar, y que ellos la buscaban.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

Korra si hemos de morir, quiero que sepas que te amo con mi vida.- le decía mako tomando su mano.

Yo no se quien seas, pero me agradas mucho.- le contesto la morena.

Te entiendo korra, se que es difícil tratar de recordar.-

Pero nuestro amor era verdadero y puro, tanto que íbamos a tener un hijo.- le dijo el maestro fuego.

De que hablas?.-

De nuestro hijo, korra tu ibas a dar a luz.-

Estas loco?, te fallan las neuronas o que?, jamas que yo recuerde.- decía mientras en lo mas profunto de su mente lograba recordar esos chillidos del pequeño de ojos dorados como mako.

Talvez.- decía korra algo confundida.

Es cierto korra.-

Pero ya no importa moriremos no.- decía negativamente la avatar.

Claro que no, hare lo posible porque no.- decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

El estaba dispuesto a darle un beso, pero ella volteo el rostro, ya déjate de sentimentalismo.- le reprocho la joven avatar.

Esta bien korra te comprendo, tu no eras asi sabes eras muy tierna conmigo.-

Quisiera saber que te paso.- le contesto mako retirándose del lado de ella.

Korra solo lo observo, que me paso?.- se repetia la ojiazul mientras sostenia sus piernas con sus manos, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ahora.. que haría. Que les pasaría ahora.

**OOOOoooOOOOOOOO**

Ya todo listo.- pregunto amon

Claro.-

Solo necesitamos sacarlos.- dijo hiroshi.

Que comience el show.- repitió amon muy contento.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 5 Espero les haya gustado, lo hice por petición de mi amiga Amor por escribir… y hasta la próxima.. cuídense,, gracias por tomarse su tiempo paraleer.. porfisss dejen sus reviews… sippppp.**

**Saludes… hasta la próxima que se pone muy bueno… que pasara? No se la pierdan..**

**Bay besos y abrazos su amiga jrosasss….**

**Reviews…..**


	6. Chapter 6 El Escape

**Hola a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia, he tardado mucho lo sé, pero estoy limitada de tiempo. Pero aquí está el 6 capítulo de este fic… espero les guste… a leer¡**

**La leyenda de korra no me pertenece, solo escribo por entretenimiento.**

**Chapter 6: El escape**

**OOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOO OOooooOOOOooooO**

Todo empezaba a ponerse mal para el avatar y el maestro fuego quienes estaban a punto de ser aniquilados por parte de amon.

Dos igualitarios tomaron a korra y a el maestro fuego llevándolos a donde los esperaba amon,

Suéltame¡.- reclamaba la chica moviendo tratando de quitarse del agarre de estos.

Calmate, si no quieres que te pase algo malo.- le contesto el igualitario.

Llegale a tocar un pelo a korra y te las veras conmigo.- dijo el ojidorado molesto por lo dicho.

No intervengas, no estas en las condiciones.-

Siguieron condujendolos a la cima de esta montaña, donde se podía ver un pequeño campo que tenia algo de similitud a la arena de pro-control, amon tenía planeado algo terrible donde solo había un ganador..

Al fin ha llegado el momento.- repetia el maestro sangre.

Habian llegado, estaban frente amon, en la mente de la avatar temía lo peor.

Ya que estamos presentes todos, antes de que todo termine, les daré una oportunidad a uno de los dos, deberán enfrentarse los dos y el que sobreviva conservara sus poderes.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a ambos maestros. Estás loco¡, es algo estúpido.- se apresuró a decir mako, sintiendo como su sangre se calentaba de mucha rabia.

Acepto.- respondio la morena con cara de determinación.

Que dices korra¡, vas a hacer lo que este loco dice?.- le reclamo tratando de hacerla reflexionar.

Claro que lo hare, si esa es la única manera de salir de esto.-

Como puedes decir esas cosas korra, tu quien enfrentaba todo sin importar que tuvieras que hacer.-

Si tu no quieres cooperar, lo haras a la fuerza¡.- le advirtió amon, ejerciendo sangre control sobre mako. Haciendo que este no pudiera defenderse del ataque.

Basta¡.- decía korra, no soportaba que el ojidorado sufriera. Haciendo que el maestro sangre lo dejara caer súbitamente en el suelo.

El lo hará, verdad mako?.- decía la chica tratando de levantar al ojidorado quien se encontraba exhausto.

Korra tu sabes que no lo hare.- susurraba el maestro fuego con respiración forzosa.

Hazlo por favor, tengo un plan.-

Que?.- se sorprendió mako al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la morena, esa era la korra que el recordaba.

La morena le brindo una sonrisa, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Acepto, el desafío amon.-

Muy bien, así me gusta, que comience.- dio la orden amon.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOoooooooooooooo**

**::::::::::::En el polo Norte::::::::::::::::::::::**

Que hermoso hijo tuviste hija.- le repetía la curandera.

Si, pero me pregunto de donde saco, esos ojos color miel?.- decía desconcertada Adik.

Bueno hija, ya sabes la genética, talvez existió un maestro fuego en nuestra familia o en la familia de tu esposo querida.- trataba de encubrir la verdad.

No importa, mi pequeño kazu, es lindo.- decía mientras lo pegaba a su pecho..

:::::::::

Ya llegue.- decía kazu su esposo.

Querido ya llegaste, te estábamos esperando.- decía Adik con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, traje la cena, como se porto kazu?.- pregunto tiernamente.

Se portó muy bien.- respondió.

La curandera solo apreciaba la escena, Lastima que eres hijo del avatar, sino te querría como mi nieto pensaba esta, saliendo del lugar, dejándolos solos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Korra y mako se encontraban frente a frente, dispuestos a empezar el combate, solo uno de ellos ganaría…

Korra fue la primera en usar el elemento tierra, dando unos movimientos con los brazos, hizo que esta se abalanzara sobre su oponente que era mako. Este las esquivo audazmente, sin quedarse atrás el maestro fuego arrojo llamaradas de fuego lanzándolas cuidadosamente ya que no quería lastimar a su amada avatar.

Además no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que tenía planeado, lo único que podía hacer era fingir que estaba peleando enserio, aunque no lo convenciera del todo, eso le daba tiempo a korra para que pensara bien lo que haría.

Amón los observaba desde cierta distancia, sentado muy cómodamente, le hacía gracia verlos pelear por sobrevivir. Era su entretenimiento.

Korra dio un mal paso por esquivar el ataque, saliendo levemente lastimada, lo que preocupo al joven maestro. No hagas nada estoy bien.- decía sin ganas.

Pero estás herida.- decía tratando de no descubrirse.

Estoy bien, no hagas que todo esto sea por nada.- le replico. Levantándose.

Que pasa ahí?- pregunto amón.

Nada¡.- respondió mako con el ceño fruncido.

Korra le susurro, cuando te de la señal atacas a los igualitarios, yo atacare a amón, hare un movimiento de tierra control y en medio de todo el polvo levantado salimos de aquí.-

Entendido.- fue lo único que le respondio el chico, por eso korra había cautivado su corazón, a veces era un desastre para planes, pero se lucia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo**

**En la ciudad Impenetrable::::::::::::::::::::**

Seguimos sin saber nada de mako ni de korra.- le informaron los policías.

Hemos interrogado a todos aquí, pero ninguno da señales de saber sobre esto.-

Bien, esperemos a los refuerzos de la Nación del Fuego.- les dio la orden Lin.

No se cómo, pero te atraparemos amón.- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

::::::::::

Bolin caminaba por la ciudad torpemente, buscando una señal que le indicara el paradero de su hermano y su amiga korra.

Sin pensarlo, tropezó. Disculpe.- respondió distraído.- No se preocupe.- le respondió la chica.

Bolin al ver el rostro de esta se sorprendió mucho, ya que era la misa que el había visto en la tarde con asami.

Espera eres tú¡.- grito bolin tomándola por los hombros. Causando espanto en la chica.

Si te conozco, eres el que estaba con una chica por aquí.- contesto aun sorprendida.

Se que no eres de por aquí, te pareces a un chico que conoci también hace unos días, solo que era de ojos dorados y se llamaba sin.- recordaba Mira.

Si pero al que yo busco se llama Mako.-

Que lastima, no conozco a un tal mako.-

Pero dime algo, no has visto algo sospechoso por aquí últimamente?.- le pregunto esperando por una respuesta positiva que le indicara la donde se encontraba.

Pues, por donde yo paso todos los días, he visto algo no usual por aquí, un túnel que atraviesa la ciudad y va directamente hacia esa montaña.- le señalo.

Gracias, averiguare sobre esto, te lo agradezco.- dijo alejándose.

Espera¡.- grito Mira.

Dejame ir contigo.- le pidió.

Esta bien, pero es muy peligroso.-

No importa quiero llegar al fondo de esto tambien.-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a darles las noticias al grupo, para ver si ese túnel tiene algo de coincidencia con la desaparición de korra y mako..

**Pero llegaran a tiempo?..**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**En otro sitio::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Estaban un cansado mako y una exhausta korra peleando continuamente, bien es hora.- decía la morena con gotas de sudor en su rostro sin poder ponerse de pie completamente.

El maestro fuego asintió.- Mientras acumulaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lanzar su ultimo ataque.

Esto terminara ahora, ese mugroso maestro fuego ganará.- decía con rabia Hiroshi.

No comas ansias Hiroshi.- lo tranquilizaba amón, cruzándose de brazos.

Mako estaba a punto de lanzar su último ataque, pero para sorpresa de todos, este ataque lo lanzo para algunos soldados que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

Pero qué pasa?- decía hiroshi.

Traten de electrocutarlo.- ordenaba hiroshi.

Korra se levantó e hizo movimientos de tierra control, provocando que algunos soldados cayeran, y se formó una nube de polvo que se dispersó entre todos los presentes. Haciendo su último ataque dirigido a amón, lanzo llamaradas por sus pies y manos, pero este los esquivo de un salto sin devolver el ataque. Quería ver que tan lejos eran capaces de llegar.

Era lo último que podía hacer.- cayó al suelo cansada de tanto esfuerzo. Mientras que mako trataba de derribar a todos los que aun, estaban de pie.

Korra!, estás bien.- se percató el joven maestro fuego que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Fue inmediatamente donde se encontraba ella, la tomo entre sus brazos, y salió del lugar rápidamente. Fue exitoso el escape. Pero amón no se quedaría sin cumplir su cometido.

Síganlos inútiles.- les reclamaba hiroshi con mucha rabia.

Déjenlos ir, ya pronto llegaran a mis manos de nuevo y esta vez no habrá errores.-

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO**

**EN LA NOCHE::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin despertaste korra, estaba muy preocupado.- decía mientras posaba su mano en la mejia de la ojiazul.

Donde estamos?.- pregunto la avatar.

Estamos muy lejos de ellos, pero mañana debemos seguir el camino para encontrar ayuda.- decía mientras la cubria con su chaleco.

No la necesitaras.- decía sorprendida.

Duérmete ya, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.- respondió mientras colocaba mas leña en la fogata.

Mako, no dormiras conmigo?.- pregunto.

Que dijiste korra, no que era un desconocido para ti?.- contesto sorprendido.

Si pero siento que te conozco hace tiempo, y solamente quiero recordar todo.- respondio desviando la mirada.

Está bien como tú quieras, no quiero presionarte para que recuerdes, solo quiero que estés bien.- fue lo único que dijo para colocarse al lado de la avatar, y darle calor ya que era una noche fría.

Gracias mako.- dijo Korra quien reposo en el pecho del ojidorado, al lado de él se sentía segura y protegida, lo único que quería era recordar su vida, ese instante en que se complicó todo. Quería recordar si en verdad amaba a ese chico.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola a todos los que me siguen con esta loca historia, he tardado mucho si lo se, línchenme XD.**

**Pero tengo un tiempo tan corto, y las tareas me abundan pero bueno…**

**Primeramente quiero agradecer a esas lindas personitas que dejan sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia que por cierto entra en su punto máximo.. pero los dejo con la curiosidad… amón no se detendrá por nada para lograrlo…**

**Quiero agradecer su reviews a:::::**

** Mrs. Isabella Salvaltore: Amiga saludos, gracias por comentar se te agradece mucho, y aquí esta la actualización de esta enigmática historia.. espero te guste… besos y abrazos.. XD**

** Emilia- Romagna: jajajaja claro quien no querria asesinar a amón hasta yo quiero XD, pero ya veras como korra recordara todo.. gracias por dejar tu comentario, saluditos. Besos y abrazos. PD/Yo tambien sigo tu fic, y espero la actualices.. pronto.. bye espero te guste este capi…: )**

**Amor por Escribir: Aquí esta la actualización Now¡ jaja saludos amiga, se que esta historia te gusta y asi que la actualice por ti… abrazos y besos… cuídate luly… recuerda que te quiero millll. **

**MtezPS: Hola mi querida amiga Stephanie, gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia, se te agradece mucho, espero que con esto ya se te quiten las ansias que te quedo del capi anterior, lo se soy mala y me gusta dejarlos con la curiosidad XD, espero te guste este capitulo, te lo dedico a ti mi amiga… de nuevo mil gracias… XD **

**PD/recuerda que sigo tu fic… tambien.. Espero la conti.. pronto… sip porfis…**

**Desde aquí besitos y abrazos psicológicos.. jajaja tkm.. bye.**

**Me despido, recuerden comentar que sus lindos reviews cuentan mucho para mi, y me alientan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes… desde ya gracias a todos los que leen.. XD**

**Cuídense se despide su amiga jrosass..**

**REVIEWS¡ PLEASE¡**


	7. Chapter 7: Dos Corazones

**A leer¡ **

**Chapter 7: Dos Corazones.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**

Amanecía en aquel lugar, el cielo destellaba de color naranja dando aviso que el sol se disponía a salir.

Aun se encontraban durmiendo cuando un pequeño rayo de sol despertó al maestro fuego.- ya amaneció?.- se preguntó en voz alta, se percató que korra aún seguía dormida en su regazo.

No quería despertarla y más cuando se había fatigado mucho cuando escaparon, para el ojidorado era maravilloso verla asi entre sus brazos, recordaba cuando tenían una vida tranquila como esposos, no sabía cómo todo cambio para ellos.

El maestro fuego, poso su mano en la mejilla de la morena, su piel era tan suave, en esos momentos la ojiazul abrió los ojos. – Pasa algo?.- le pregunto la chicha algo confundida.

-No, no pasa nada.- respondió.

Entonces porque te quedas mirándome así?.- pregunto extrañada-

Pues, el dia de hoy te ves hermosa.- declaro mako con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cosa que hizo sonrojar a la morena.

Ahh, gracias….- respondió nerviosa la morena. Extrañamente presentía que esa sensación ya la había sentido antes, pero no lograba recordarlo.

Que hacemos ahora.- pregunto la avatar

Hay que seguir caminando, hasta encontrar ayuda, si nos quedamos en este lugar, amón podrá encontrarnos.- respondió colocándose su chaleco.

Korra simplemente asintió.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**

Mientras en otro lugar, bolin y mía le dieron las coordenadas a la jefa beifong, esta se dispuso junto con su equipo capacitado de maestros metal a investigar la zona donde se presumía se encontraba un túnel.

Esperemos encontremos alguna señal.- afirmo lin, desplazándose por el lugar.

A medida que avanzaban, no encontraban señal alguna del avatar ni del grupo de igualitarios.

Debe haber algo que nos indique donde están.- repetía bolin.

Se adentraron hasta donde este les conducía, al final del túnel se encontraban pequeños automóviles, de industria Sato, que indicaba que hiroshi se encontraba en el lugar.

Papa está aquí.- dijo asami, el simple hecho le lastimaba mucho, era increíble como su padre se había convertido en una persona sin corazón, para ayudar a los igualitarios.

Tranquila asami, yo estoy contigo, atraparemos a tu papa.- le reconforto el maestro tierra.

Para que no siga haciendo más daño.- asami simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

**::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::**

Debemos llegar cuanto antes.- afirmo tenzin demasiado preocupado.

Estoy informado de la situación concejal tenzin, llegaremos en unos minutos.- respondió iroh

Estén preparados al llegar a la ciudad impenetrable.-

El avatar es nuestra prioridad.- afirmo el general iroh preparándose para desembarcar.

Todos los que lo acompañaban se preparaban para rescatar al avatar donde quiera que esta estuviese.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO**

Aún seguían divagando por aquel lugar sin encontrar señal alguna de algo o alguien, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, cosa que les daba inseguridad en cualquier momento amon podría encontrarlos.

Mako descansemos un momento.- pidió la chica algo cansada.

Está bien.- asintió el chico sentándose al lado de la avatar.

Crees que encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude a salir de esto.- pregunto preocupada la ojiazul.

Por supuesto que sí, veras que todo saldrá bien.-

Korra, aun no recuerdas nada?- le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

La morena simplemente bajo la mirada y solto un largo suspiro.- eso quisiera, pero no puedo.- dijo mientras miraba triste a mako.

Tranquila, veras como todo se va a solucionar.- le respondió tomando la mano de la morena. A lo que ella no se negó.

Paso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de korra, la ojiazul acepto la muestra de cariño que el maestro le brindaba, pues era en quien podía sentirse protegida en esos momentos.

Luego de unos regocijantes minutos para mako el tener a korra a su lado, pasó lo que no querían que pasara.

Un grupo de igualitarios llegaron a donde ellos se encontraban.- Si quieres vivir deja que nos llevemos a la avatar y todo saldrá bien.- le dijo uno de ellos.

No se la volverán a llevar como lo hicieron antes.- respondió en tono alto.

Por la mente de korra pasaron recuerdos, en donde podía recordar que ella se encontraba sola en una situación como esa. Pero no era momento para meditar sobre ello.

Mako atacaba todo lo que podía con su fuego control, pero eran demasiados, cada vez se sentia más cansado, pero no debía darse por vencido. El avatar ponía toda su energía en cada ataque que lanzaba.

Pero en un descuido de la ojiazul, fue electrocutada cayendo al suelo, estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse de nuevo.

Ya te tengo.- afirmo uno de los igualitarios.

No lo permitiré.- repetía constantemente el maestro fuego.

Tonto, puedes irte en estos momentos, amón solo pidió que lleváramos al avatar.-

Jamás, no la volverán a apartar de mí.- decía atacándolo con su rayo.

Imbécil, porque interfieres en nuestro camino.- le respondió, evitando su ataque y golpeándolo fuertemente en los puntos clave de chi, lastimándole fuertemente su hombro izquierdo.

El maestro fuego emitido un quejido del dolor que le provoco, no teniendo las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando, perdió la conciencia y cayó al suelo. Viendo por última vez a la morena que hacía en el suelo.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Los policías metal, se acercaban al lugar, para evitar una tragedia, luego de caminar sobre el túnel bajo tierra, dieron con ellos.

A pesar que los igualitarios huyeron del lugar, lograron rescatarlos a ambos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**MAS TARDE:::::::En Ba sing se::::**

La noche se hizo presente, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Mako abrió lentamente sus ojos, agitadamente se movió y observo a su alrededor.- pero donde estoy.- se dijo.

MAKO¡.- grito bolin dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Vaya sí que dormiste mucho, más que yo.- dijo con una sonrisa el maestro tierra.

Bolin cómo es que… yo… tu… donde esta korra?.-

Está dormida, será mejor que no la molestes.-

Quiero ir con ella.-decía tratando de levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo.

Auchh.- se quejaba el ojidorado.

Déjame ayudarte.- ofreció asami, quien lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Oye, ese chico es…..- trataba de recordar Mira

Él es mi hermano y esposo de korra.- le dijo bolin.

Ah, que lastima porque… esta…- susurro mira.

Qué?.- pregunto bolin, al notar que mira decía algo.

Será mejor dejarlos solos.- opino asami.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

El ojidorado se acercó dónde estaba korra, se acomodó a su lado.- Estas así por mi culpa korra.- se repetia constantemente mako, culpándose por lo sucedido.

Tomo su mano en forma de afecto.- cuidare de ti toda esta noche.-susurraba.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

A qué horas van a llegar.-decía molesta lin

Necesitamos llevarlos con la maestra katara.- informaba la maestra tierra a iroh.

Llegamos en un momento.- respondió.

Bien, necesitamos que todos se alisten para partir de ba sing se inmediatamente.- dio las ordenes lin a sus oficiales al mando.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

**YA EN EL BARCO HACIA EL POLO SUR::::::**

Korra despertó luego de llevar horas durmiendo, el primero a quien vio fue a mako reposar a su lado.

Te encuentras bien korra.- le pregunto rápidamente

Si… mako dime algo…. Porque no escapaste cuando te lo estaban diciendo?-pregunto dudosa.

Porque yo te amo korra, no entiendes tú te robaste mi corazón y no quiero perderte de nuevo.- le contestó acercándose a ella, quería darle un beso, pero temía que esta lo rechazara.

Pero esta vez era diferente, la avatar acepto el beso que el maestro fuego le daba, fue un beso delicado ya que no quería lastimarla.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Se dirigen al polo sur para que la maestra katara trate las heridas de korra y el maestro fuego.

Pero transcurrirá el tiempo necesario para que amón de su segundo golpe.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO**

**Pero recuperara korra su memoria?.**

**¿Encontraran a su hijo ken?**

**Los dejo con la curiosidad. XD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me hago presente nuevamente con la actualización de este fic, me tarde mucho pero también tengo una vida que seguir jajaja.**

**Pero quiero agradecer a esa lindísimas personitas que dejan sus hermosos reviews a esta historia:**

**Mrs. Isabella Salvaltore:::::**** Hola amigaaaaaa… gracias, gracias por decir que estuvo emocionante, me halaga mucho viniendo de ti XD. Y aquí esta la continuación de este fic. Saluditos amiga, te quiero mucho, besitos y abrazos, ah,,, se me olvidaba saludos a Alejandro XD. Enserio, me lo saludas, le preguntare si lo hiciste jajaja. Cuidate mucho, también sigo tu fic… bye. **

**TsukinimePrincess::::**** Hola amiga¡ gracias por dejar tu comentario en esta historia, claro que si fue costoso pero aquí esta la actualización de este fic, pues si ire preparando a korra para la trágica noticia XD. Pronto se pondrá bueno. : ) y agradezco de corazón tu opinión, me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Y sip korra inconsientemente siente amor por su maestro fuego. Espero te guste este capitulo.. Cuídate tqm. **

** :::::**** Hola, gracias por dejar tu comentario, no te preocupes por Ken, ya veras como mas adelante se arreglaran las cosas, espero te guste este capitulo. XD. Saluditos **

**Hikarus:::::**** jajajaa hola Harry o ces XD, amigo espero te encuentres muy bien, gracias por tu gran apoyo en mis fics, si linchame porque me tardo mucho, jajajaa pero tu sabes mi loca vida. Gracias querido amigo, mira que leer de un solo 6 capitulos no es fácil y de noche, con cafeee jajaja peor… pero valoro lo que haces… te quiero mil.. Lokito ces, con doble personalidad jajaja. Ok te aceptare como mi aprendiz. Jajaja… me despido te quero mucho, te envio muchos abrazos y muchos besitos.. cuídate muchísimo.. pd/ ahora te toca a ti actualizar ehhhh…. XD..**

**Amor por escribir:::::****hola luly, mi ausente amiga XD. Gracias por comentar.. aunque ya me llegaron los rumores de que lees fics en ingles jajjaa. Por eso usas términos en ingles jajaja. PERFECT¡ jajjaja. Cuídate mucho amiga.. te quiero mil…. Besitos..**

**MtezPS::::::**** Hola Stephanie amiga, si el capitulo te lo dedique a ti, de nada amiga, aprecio que valores mi fic, y pues te lo mereces XD. Me alegro que te sientas mas tranquila jajaja, yo me emociono también como va el fic,,, jajajaj y eso que yo soy la escritora jajaja. Gracias por tus sabias palabras amiga, gracias por esperar mucho tiempo, aunque tu también nos dejas esperando con las actualizaciones de tu fic.. pero o importa… espero te guste mucho, te quiero mucho, cuídate saluditos.. besitos.. bye.**

** .94::: ****Hola¡ mil gracias por comentar, sisisisissis lo seguire jajaja. Gracias por tus lindas palabras.. lo valoro mucho,,, XD. Enserio en una adicción para ti mi fic.. jajaja bueno que puedo decir gracias, me halaga mucho…aquí esta este capi espero te guste.. te mando miles de abrazos y besitos.. cuídate.. nos vemos. XD**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me despido de todos los lectores:: mencionando que el capi se llama asi dos corazones, porque a pesar de todas las dificultades los corazones de mako y korra estarán juntos x ever.. amo el makorra¡ y ustedes? Jajjaja.**

**Gracias por leer¡**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S **

**Me alientan a seguir este fic… de nuevo muchas muchas gracias….**

**Bye..**

**Su amiga jrosass…**


End file.
